Hayden III
Hayden III (Albert Hayden John Frietson-Parma; 18 October 1943 - 11 June 2002) was King of Itaterra from January 1, 1977 to 13 March 1984 and again from 7 August 1993 to his death on 11 June 2002. His reign saw the authoritarian rule of the Rovina Dictatorship, and the restoration of democracy aswell as the cultural explosion of the 1990's into Itaterra Life Childhood Hayden III was born Albert Frietson-Parma on 18 October 1943 in Rievania, Itaterra to then-Prince of Itaterra Hayden II and Princess Maria of Parma. The Monarch at the time, Hayden I was the first Frietson King of Itaterra and was ruling over the country's fascist dictatorship led by Benito Mussolini. Itaterra was invaded by Allied Forces 18 days after Albert was born on November 5, 1943 up from Naples. The Royal Family then fled with the infant Albert to Naples after Mussolini abolished the Monarchy on November 8 for surrendering to the Allies. A Brutal conflict then insued with the Royal Family staying in Naples until 1946 when they returned to a war-torn countryside. Albert himself was raised privately in the Duce Palace. He was considered a barely spoiled child with most of the attention going to his older brother, Hayden Jonothan Frietson-Parma. His older brother then died of Polio on February 19, 1953 resulting in Hayden III becoming the 3rd in line to the throne behind his father. Teenage Years and Princehood. His father became King Hayden II of Itaterra on May 15, 1956 when his grandfather Hayden I died of a stroke. Albert then became Prince Albert of Lombardy, direct heir to the throne. Albert's teenage years coincided with the early rule of his father. Albert was a conservative in his teenage years (1956-1962) actively opposing the hippie movement that encompassed Itaterra's youth in the 60's. Albert was mostly kept away from the public eye as crown prince from 1963-1977 as to not attract any politicians influencing the heir. He was married to Eliza Martien, the first commoner Princess on March 12, 1968 at the age of 26. This Status quo changed on August 17, 1976 when the August Coup occured leaving Hayden II, his father powerless in wake of the Rovina Dictatorship. His father openly opposed the Rovina Dictatorship trying to dismiss Rovina twice in 2 months. Rovina decided this would not stand and announced that Hayden II would abdicate on December 31, 1976 for his son. Albert was shocked by Rovina's announcement and scrambled a team of his friends to prepare for this up and coming Kingship. His friends advised him to not take it too seriously as Rovina would never allow for him to have much influence. Albert acceded to the throne on January 1, 1976 First Reign (1977-1984) Albert chose the name Hayden III to honor his deceased brother, Hayden Jonothan. Hayden III was forced to accept most of Rovina's policies or face permanent exile. He mostly kept to himself with only a small group of friends and his wife seeing him for his first reign. Rovina had essentialy taken up the role of King and Prime Minister with Hayden III being little more then a puppet Rovina could throw around every once in a while (1981 Communications Act). Hayden III privately was against Rovina but dared not to speak out against him. The only public appearances Hayden III made was the 1978 130th anniversary of the 1848 Itaterran Revolution and a speech where he hacked the National TV for 30 minutes prior to his abdication. On September 10, 1983 Hayden III tried to get on National TV to announce new elections and the dismissal of Rovina but on his way to the TV station he was captured by Rovina officials and driven back to the Duce Palace in handcuffs. For the remainder of his reign he was under constant supervision by Rovina while the dictator silently edited the King out of the constitution. On March 13, 1984 Rovina announced the passing of the 1984 Republic Act, abolishing the Monarchy. Hayden III knew of these plans and had his private jet ready for a vacation to spain that March. Hayden III left Itaterra with his father and relatives on March 12, 1984. When the Republic Act was signed Hayden III got his private team to hack into the TV in the middle of the adress and for 30 minutes he appeared in exile on National TV, trying to convince the Itaterran people to rise up against Rovina. Eventually, he was locked out of the system and spent the rest of the day pulsing for news updates. Exile During Hayden III's exile, he made many trips across the world including one to America (1985), France (1987) where he looked across the border into Itaterra, Itaterra's former colony in Cyrenaica (1991), and to the UN (1989). In each visit he pleaded for international leaders to cut support to Rovina and overthrow him. For most of the exile Hayden III was a symbol of the Itaterran diaspora in the Balkans and France that was a result of the Rovina Dictatorship. During this exile his only son Hayden Frederick, future Hayden IV was born in 1991. Second Reign (1993-2002) Hayden III was legally restored to the office of King on August 7, 1993 by an order of the Itaterran Provisional Government. He arrived back from exile on August 9, 1993 with his infant son and Wife Eliza. Democracy was immediately restored under the 1993 Restoration Act ''and all Royal Land was reimbursed for losses. Hayden III was much more public between 1993 and 1999 appearing as a common figure in Itaterran Late Night Shows and even appearing on an Itaterran ''Wheel of Fortune episode in 1995. During this time he let the government practically free, intervening little in it's affairs and personally contributing to the economy through Royal Investments. Cancer Diagnosis Hayden III was diagnosed with Brain Cancer on 11 October 1999 when it was discovered a tumor had been present in his head since 1988. Hayden III's public activities ceased in February 2001 when the cancer had grown to his lungs and upper body. He was looked after by the Itaterran Royal Medical Association IRMA for the rest of his life, losing the ability to walk in late 2000 and becoming basically deaf in early 2001. His last public appearance was on National TV on January 1, 2002 in his final Royal Adress. Death Hayden III died on 11 June 2002 at 11:11 AM EST of brain failure in Rievania Hayden II Hospital. He passed while unconscious and his death was painless. He died at the age of 58. Personal Life Albert Frietson began dating 'Eliza Martien '(February 16, 1945 - July 8 ,2007) in 1964 when he met her on a coffee excursion. They married on March 12, 1968. Their marriage was happy for the most part with Martien supporting Albert on many occasions. As Queen Eliza was the mother of the upper societies of Itaterra, having joined many social groups. She was a key figure for woman's rights in Itaterra in the 1990s. She died on July 8, 2007 at the age of 62 from Lung Cancer associated with smoking. Titles 18 October 1943 - 19 February 1953 His Excellency ''Albert, Prince in Lombardy 19 February 1953 - 15 May 1956 ''His Honourable Excellency Albert, Prince of Parma 15 May 1956 - 31 December 1976 His Majesty ''Albert, Prince of Montferrat 31 December 1976 - 13 March 1984, 7 August 1993 - 11 June 2002 ''His Royal Highness King of all Itaterra, it's Territories and Realms King